The second Stark
by Milestheinnocentyoungone
Summary: Tony's in for a surprise. While working on a suit, Fury drops off a kid that's supposedly his daughter. Read on! story is better than summary,sorry. also, there may be some typos, my keyboard sucks ad i'm too lazy to edit.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

Victoria'pov.

I looked up at director Fury, feeling myself turn up his anger factor.

" I'm NOT going," I said.

Fury went red in the face.

" I will kick you off this hovercraft so fast you'll…" He stopped his threat mid-sentence. " I don't care. You think he'll react well to this? Just getting someone dumped at his tower?" I snapped. Fury chuckled. " Stark may be an ASS," He said," But I doubt he would deny you, lead head. Go pack your stuff." He said. Fuming, I went and got all my stuff packed up. Boy oh boy, would this be a hellva ride.

Second Avengers Fan-fic! More soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 1.

Tony pov.

Like any other day, I was doing absolutely nothing important. I had been tinkering on the suit when Jarvis interrupted my air guitar session. I had A.C.D.C. blaring over the speakers.

" Sir, Director Fury just dropped off someone to come speak to you. Shall they come up?"

I paused, weighing my options. I could tell Jarvis to tell Fury to kiss my ass, or I could act civilized for an hour, tops. I sighed.

" Beam them up, Scotty."

I turned down the speakers and straightened out my t-shirt. I really didn't care, but I might as well act it. I decided to fiddle around with the boosters on the rockets while I waited for whoever it was to come up. The song changed.

" _**BLACK BETTY, BAMALAM ,OH ,BLACK BETTY, BAMALAM,"**_

I hummed to the music. The beat was nice, going right along with my heart.

" _**BLACK BETTY HAD A CHILD, BAMALAM, DAMN THING GONE WILD, BAMALAM."**_

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They stopped, and I realized whoever it was had reached the bottom of the steps.

"I like the tunes."

I whipped around suddenly. A _teenager _was standing where I had thought there would be a fully grown adult. She crossed her arms impatiently. "Where will I be sleeping?" She asked. I blinked. I blinked again.

"What?"

" Where will I be sleeping?"

" Wait who said-"

"Fury didn't talk to you, did he?"

" No, why would he?"

She then proceeded to call Fury every obscenity on God's green Earth.

" I trust him to do ONE thing and he-"

She pulled a phone out of her pocket and started unzipping her coat while dialing.

" Why the HELL didn't you tell him!?" She screamed into the phone.

" Well I'm not! You get your black ass down here before I steal his suit and beat the shit out of you!"

I was watching her pull he coat off when I saw a faint, glowing circle under he t-shirt.

" What the hell…' I muttered.

She hung up the phone and looked up, noticing me staring a her. I finally noticed that her long, black hair ad skin tone was vey similar to someone else's….. mine.

" Oh no."

I immediately put on my suit and flew to the hellecarrier.

Fury was about to get his ass beat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 2

Tony pov.

I landed o the hellecarrier's platform, mentally cussing out Fury.

Why wouldn't he tell me I have a daughter? More important than that, why would he experiment on her? Why give her the burden I have, cursing her to have a cold, metal cylinder in her chest?

I walked inside and ran to one of the many people, still in my suit.

" I need to speak to Fury."

" Sir, Fury's in a meeting."

" No, you don't understand, Fury is going to have someone crash into the meeting room if I don't talk to him _immediately_."

The lady, looking quite surprised, called Fury into his office. I walked up the hallway, fuming.

" Why in the HELL would you not tell me I have a daughter!?" I screamed a Fury. We had been standing in his sleek office for all of about five seconds before I had screamed at him. His cool, sleek expression didn't even change.

"Tony, they're aren't many super heroes in the world. We-"

" So you're jut going to steal an innocent child, who, by the way, isn't even hurt, and give her a blue light in her chest? Reeeeeal good idea, Fury." I spat at him.

He didn't even flinch.

" Stark, I sent her to you for a reason. We need you to convince her to join he Avengers. " I took a deep breath.

" Why now? Why not when she was born? Who's her mom?"

At this point, Fury started looking uncomfortable.

" Her mother...died right after she was born. We put the heart in immediately after, mainly because she w born two months early. We needed to train her to control the... power of the arc."

I felt my eyebrows raise. "What do you mean?"

" Her arc is more powerful tan yours. She can make small force fields around herself and can pick up electronic waves in her head."

I thought hard for a moment. I couldn't just leave her. She was my daughter, for crise sake! But Fury was making her something that she didn't have to be... something that wasn't right for a teen. All the more reason to need a father, even if it was a smartass, i-don't- know-what-to-do- kind of father.

I took a deep breath.

"You so owe me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 3

Tori pov.

**starts off from when she got done yelling at fury**

I hung up the phone and looked up. Tony was staring at me, his eyes widening with realization. _Shit _. He suddenly ran out of the room, yelling at someone to get him his suit. _Double shit. _A moment later I heard him run out, the clink of metal against tile fading. Great, just great. Now I could get yelled at from Fury for not stopping him. Friggin' perfect.

I slowly stepped out of the lab, leaving Led Zeppelin blaring behind me. My stomach started to growl, and I realized I hadn't eaten since yesterday. I tend to have a bad habit of not eating or sleeping until I was about to pass out. I decided to go ahead and eat now, although I could have waited another few days.

I walked around, looking at the sleek, perfect furniture and technology laying about. What I would do to be in his lab! I imagined the test tubes, sizzling chemicals, and brand new tech, all pleading for my nimble fingers to brush across their surface. I squealed internally. What I would do to be in there for five minutes…

I finally found the kitchen. I rummaged in the fridge for a moment, finding a slice of sausage pizza. I started scarfing it down, hearing myself moan with pleasure. Maybe it hadn't been yesterday, maybe it had been the day before.

"Hungry?"

I probably jumped about a foot in the air.

I whipped around, finding a thirty to forty year old male with bright green eyes and a crooked smile. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and black sweat- pants.

I suddenly realized that I still had a mouthful of pizza. I swallowed quickly, looking him over. Fury had told me that all the avengers live in the tower, so who was he? I looked over his brown locks and green eyes and decided he must be hulk, aka Bruce banner.

" You can scare the hell outta' someone that way."

" I know." He smirked. I sighed in relief.

"What are you doing up here? Did Director Fury send you?" His eyes shimmered with curiosity. Maybe they didn't get many guests.

" No, I'm just one of the _amazing_ Tony Stark's fangirls, here to steal his _fabulous_ pizza. Yeah, Fury sent me."

His smirk grew. " You seem familiar."

" Maybe we've met in another life, if you believe that bull crap."

" Yeah, uh, I don't think so." He paused.

" What did Fury send you for? You working with Tony?"

I instantly looked down to my chest ,glad I had put my jacket back on.

" You could say that."

I heard the clink of metal on tile again, coming from the living room. One of them, anyway.

Shit.


End file.
